


the gentle light that strays and vanishes

by ideare



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Afterlight, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Polarr, autodesk sketchbook, vsco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics forYou Must Praise the Disappearing World.
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Villainous Big Bang 2020





	the gentle light that strays and vanishes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Must Praise the Disappearing World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956619) by [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy). 
  * Inspired by [Inspired by "You Must Praise the Disappearing World" by Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917484) by [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune). 



> title from [try to praise the mutilated world](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/57095/try-to-praise-the-mutilated-world-56d23a3f28187) by adam zagajewski.

fic banner  
  
  
fic cover  
  
  
fanmix covers  
[](https://i.imgur.com/N7bqP0M.png)[](https://i.imgur.com/ihw9ZcX.png)

  



End file.
